The Littlest Pirate
by Rosaline Star Calvary
Summary: In the middle of the night Sofia is taken by pirates, and the captain even takes her amulet. She is powerless, and must live among the crew of pirates. She does everything to escape, and wants nothing more to go back home. The captain makes her learn the ways of a pirate, even though she doesn't want too. And she's not good at it either, and she thought being a princess was hard.
**Hi there! Rosy-Posy here! This is my first ever Sofia the First story. I love the show I think it is sweet, and adorable. Something though that has always bugged me was Sofia's real dad. We never get to know who he is, or if he is alive…So I decide it was time to show what I think Sofia's real dad is, and to add a story behind all of it. With that being said I will let you read, but I will warn you I have no beta…That means my grammar is not the best….Bear with me, please!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Review please! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First….Nor will I ever. Even in the future chapters ahead of you.**

* * *

Chapter One:

All was peacefully quiet in the castle at night, Sofia, had become to realize rather quickly when she started here at the palace. So it was disturbing to hear anything while she was sleeping, but there it was. Practically silent to her ears, but there it was. Soft delicate patters outside her window, like a light rustling sound. The princess found the mysterious noise to be unusual for her normal sleeping patterns.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she jumps off her bed to see what causing the noise. Groggily, she pulls back the curtain to see the stars, and the moon greeting her. Nothing. Huh? How strange, she knows she heard something, and something was in her gut telling her that the night sky wasn't what she needed to see. Sofia went even further by opening the window to look out it, if her gut was right then she would find what was wrong one way or another. Craning her head out while looking down she spots a shadow creeping up closer for her.

The little princess held back a gasp as she realized this was no shadow, but a figure. A person climbing up to her window. She sunk her head back into her room before he, or she could spot her as she did she saw there was more shadowy figures climbing up to reach the windows of the castle. Most of them where scaling up to her own window, and her parents. She clamped down on her jaw to keep from her rising panic from getting out of control. Whoever they all were they were not invite to stay here at the palace.

Sofia jumps from her window seat, and zooms across her room out into the hallway to rush to her parent's chambers. Without even knocking, she slides herself inside to see her parents sleeping soundly. Taking no time, Sofia, goes to the side of the bed where her father snores softly. She shakes him harshly to get him woken up.

King Roland blinks rapidly, and the shape of his stepdaughter forms, "Sofia…" He starts, when he sees the fear in his own child's eyes, "What's wrong?"

Sofia whispers, "There's someone climbing up the castle, like they want in."

King Roland sits up, looking down at Sofia, "Are you sure, Sofia?" She nods eagerly, and her blue eyes dash to the window with fear, "It could have been-" He starts.

"I know what I saw, Dad." She says fiercely, still have her gaze on the window for the fear of thinking something could pop out any minute.

"Very well." King Roland whispers back, and turns to his beautiful wife who is sleeps peacefully beside him, "Miranda, dear, please wake up."

With a little groan the queen rises from the bed, and yawns, "What is it, Rolly?" She looks then to see Sofia, "Sweetheart?" Her small child finally snaps her head to hear her mother's voice, and her eyes are wide with dread.

"Miranda, I need you to go get the guards, and Sofia wake your brother, and sister-"

CRASH!

The windows shattered around the room, as the intruders finally had made there way into the palace. Three of them, dressed in black fabric to blend into the darkness outside. Two of them had masks on that covered everything except there eyes. The one though who wasn't wearing a mask, was still surprising shielded by shadows. He wore a leather black pirate's hat with a single red feather placed on the right side of the hat. Sofia knew right then, and there he was the captain. Then captain drew his sword, and so did his other two crew members.

King Roland drew his own sword that he kept at his own bedside, "I will tell you this once, leave, and all will be forgotten." The captain said nothing, but his actions spoke for him. He swiped at King Roland without hesitation, the king kindly blocked the blow with ease with his own sword. The metal of the two swords clang together sliding off each other, and the captain went into another great strike at the king.

Sofia heart pounded inside of her chest, watching her father fight with the pirate. Why was he doing this? Who was he? She couldn't think straight with all the clangs the swords were making. Her breathing labored on, and she cried out as she seen that the other two pirates had decided to join in on the fight. Her mother, being the brave woman she was caught them just in time with her own sword. Wait, how did her mother know how to use a sword? Where did she even get the sword from? Sofia's head spun with questions, but all of them sunk away when the captain spoke.

"Why is that the little princess I see?" His voice growls out, as he jabs at her father once more. Sofia can now the shadow that had casted over his face had lifted at bit to reveal his smirk of victory on his gruff chin, "Don't be afraid child, all will be over with soon." His head ducks, as King Roland takes a shot at his throat, and he kicks her father in the abdomen to make him double over on himself.

"DAD!" Sofia screeches, and the captain smirks at her.

He whistles at his crew, and nods his head at Sofia. The two goons who were fighting with her mother, nod back at their captain while swiping at Queen Miranda. One of them escapes from the fight with her mother, and launches at Sofia. King Roland, watches as Sofia stays frozen still watching her attacker gets closer, and closer to her. King Roland grunts, and with all his force he throws off the captain enough time to catch Sofia's attacker. Just in time to jab the fellow's back from behind. The cladded black pirate drops dead before his youngest daughter, and splatters tiny drops of blood hit Sofia's face, amulet, and bedtime gown.

King Roland heart aches to know Sofia had watched it all, but he couldn't focus on what was going to scar his child now. She would be dead in minutes if he hadn't kill him, and their was still risk for her being here right now. He had hoped that at any moment the guards would rush in to help, but he thought they could be fighting off others somewhere else in the palace. Either way, he needed the children out of here. He shakes Sofia out of her trace yelling at her, "Sofia, run! Go get your brother, and sister! Run! Go!"

Sofia blinks, and gulps, "But you, and mom-WATCH OUT, DAD!" She screams, as she sees the captain has regained his balance to take a swipe out of her father's head.

King Roland lands out of the way rolling on the floor away from the swordsman, "Sofia go! NOW!"

"Sofia, listen to your father!" Her mother shouts from the other side of the room, where she was still fighting the other pirate in the room, "GO!"

She obeys, and takes off for James's and Amber's rooms. Outside in the halls guards are fighting with many other pirates. Spears banging against their swords. Some guards lie on the floor dead, as do some of the pirates. It was something out of a nightmare, and Sofia was ready to wake up now. Dodging under legs, and gliding past fights without being truly seen was difficult she manage though to make it to Amber's bedroom. Luckily there were no pirates here, but she could hear whimpers from Amber's closet. She runs for it, knowing Amber had to be where she most loved to be.

There her stepsister was with her body curled underneath where her ballgowns hung. Her eyes firmly shut, and her hands over her ears. Sofia touched her knee, as soft as she possibly could not to frighten her sister, "Amber?" She calls for her sister to come out of her distressing state of mind.

Her eyes open wide for the fear of being struck by anything, but they calm down immensely when she sees Sofia's face. She springs out from her safe spot, and wraps her arms around Sofia's neck, "O-O-Oh, Sofia! I-I didn't k-know what to d-do-I didn't k-know if t-they had gotten y-you, or…" Sofia can feel Amber's hot tears washing down unto her neck.

Sofia hugs Amber tighter around her waist, feeling the warmth of her sister. Part of her family. To know that she was real. This was all real, and then Sofia could feel hot tears sliding down her face too. She sniffles, "I know," She releases Amber, and wipes her own eyes, "we have to get out of here. We have to find James."

"Sofia, there's hundreds of them out there! How are we ever going to get past them?" Amber asked desperately.

"Well, I got here, didn't I?" Sofia countered her sister, and grabbed both her hands, "Amber we have to get to James, and get out."

Amber's lip wobbles, "Sofia, I'm scared."

Sofia tightens her hold on her sister's hands, "I am too, but we have to go it isn't safe here."

Amber sighs, but nods, "Alright, let's find James."

Sofia let go of one of Amber's hands, and held onto her right hand, and lead her out the door. Amber squealed, as pirate pierced a castle guard with his own sword. The pirate bowed mockingly, "Princesses, my pleasure." Amber screams, and Sofia winces pulling Amber to run away from the deranged raider.

The pirate's howls of laughter sent chills down Sofia's back. She could still hear it as they both ran further, and further from it to James' room. Sofia was surprised that the pirate didn't chase them, trying to hunt the royals. Maybe they were saving them all for the captain to deal with. Another shiver came over her thinking about the pirate captain, and how she left him with her parents. How were they both fairing? Were they hurt? Were they alive? Sofia bit the bottom of her lip to keep her whimpers at bay.

"Sofia, stop!" Amber screeches, bringing Sofia out of her worries to see Amber pointing at where James was. Her brother was on the back of a pirate hitting the pirate any place he could reach. The pirate who was suffering the wrath of Amber's twin brother was more annoyed than anything trying his best to yank James off of him. Amber let's go of Sofia's hand, running for her twin, "JAMES!" James' face searches for Amber's terrified voice, and see her rushing for him and the pirate, "Unhand him you filthy pirate!"

"Amber don't!" James yells, as he let's go sliding off the back of the pirate's back to get to his sister first before the pirate does. The pirate growls pulling his sword back ready to chop Amber into two. He doesn't get a chance when Baileywick comes in with his very own saber to catch the pirate's own sword. With all his strength the butler pushes the intruder back with his saber.

Baileywick launches the pirate back onto all fours, and quickly says to the royal children, "Go! Go now! All of you!"

Sofia in her shock at Baileywick's performance in a duel was pulled by both James, and Amber. Sofia's heart desperately wants to stay, and make sure Baileywick will be alright, but her siblings make it impossible for her to. James, and Amber stick to her like glue, as they travel down the staircase. "James! Amber! Where are we going?"

"A safe place, Daddy always told us to go if something like this ever happen." Amber pants, keeping hold of her sister to make sure she follows closely. Amber didn't want Sofia, or James to be capture by one of the vulgar pirates. Though she wasn't worried about James he knew where the safe place was, but Sofia didn't know. She didn't want to loose Sofia in this chaos at all, so she held onto her tightly as they made their way to the front doors of the place.

Before they could even open them, a cry was heard from the top of the stairs, "Don't let, the princess get away!"

Which princess? Sofia thought. Could it be Amber, or herself? Deep down in her gut, Sofia felt that it was her they were talking about. Why her though? What had she done to cause this much violence upon her family? Sofia feels Amber stiffen, and she turns to see that the pirates had now circled them. Sabers raised at all three of them, with no escape possible.

One of the pirates that circled them called up to the stairs for one of the other pirates to answer, "Which one? There's two of 'em!"

It wasn't one of the pirates who answered, instead it was the captain Sofia had saw in her parent's room. He's wiping his blade with part of his wrinkled shirt, blood stains the shirt immediately. He smirks, coming closer to the circle, and to Sofia. He couches down to her, but doesn't get close as he likes when James, and Amber step in front of her, "The littlest princess, of course. Princess Sofia, what a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I can't say the same." Sofia spoke bravely, stepping out from James, and Amber protection.

The captain laughed at her, "What a little spitfire you can be!" He edges closer to her, then he hums at her taking her all in, "You don't look, so much like your mother as I thought you would."

Sofia tenses, her fist tightening, "You know my real father then?"

He tilts his hat up where Sofia can now see his eyes, his sad blue shimmering eyes, "Yes, little princess. And your going to be reunited now with him." He then narrows his eyes, and looks to see her amulet glowing brightly he pucks it off of her, and he places it in his pocket for safe keeping. Before she can protest he talks back to her, "You won't being needing this where you're going, princess. Grab her, men!"

Sofia doesn't have a chance to run, when two gruff hands take the sides of her arms. She twist her body trying to break free of the grip they had on her. Her tiny body can't break free of the large ruffians, she can hear James, and Amber yelling for her release. She's shouting back at them too, "James! Amber! Let me go! AMBER! JAMES!" She can feel herself hyperventilating. Screaming. Crying. Begging. And she's ashamed, but there's nothing she can do. Not while the two pirates standing at each side of her holding her arms as tight as possible. She didn't want to use the powers of her amulet either, the pirates could just take that away from her, and the fact that her secret would be out about the powers the amulet gives her.

She turns her head to look at James, and Amber who are trying to wither their way out of the hold the other many pirate's have on them to get to Sofia. Amber holds out both her hands pushing through desperately trying to touch Sofia, or grab her back, "Sofia! SOFIA!" James is beside her throwing punches at the pirate's legs to get through to her. It a touching scene for a later time, but Sofia tries her best kicking, and swinging herself out of their holds.

Then there's a loud cry heard at the top of the steps, "SOFIA!"

There stands King Roland with his sword in hand, and the other hand cuffing the side of his waist. Sofia can barely make out the blood that seeps through his fingers through her own hair that covers her face. The pirates are still walking her out the door even as Roland is rushing down the steps to save his stepdaughter from mortal peril. She screeches, "Dad! DAD!" She tries everything to get down from the two goons holding her.

The captain speaks up, "Boys, hurry on, and take her to the ship." He grins widely, "This shouldn't take long."

The captain unsheathes his sword taking his sweet time ready to vanquish the pestering king that was in his way of the princess. He was wounded badly from their fight earlier, so it wouldn't take much to take him down now. But he needn't have too, because there beside him were the other two children of the king surrounded by his crew. All he worried for was escaping the fight in time before the ship took off. He didn't trust his men with his new treasure, but he was sure they were going to obey his orders though. He watches as his men drag the princess out of the castle, and out of the viewing of King Roland.

"Sofia!" The king yells, and he snarls at the captain, "Tell your men to bring her back!"

"No can do, your highness. She is mine to keep." King Roland growls, and launches his sword in the air to strike the captain down. The captain's own sword collides with his own, and the pirate tuts at him, "Your highness, the children are watching!"

And in a instant Roland looks to see his own children being held against their wills, "Amber! James! Let-" Before Roland lets out another command the captain sees the king's guard is down. The captain takes his foot, and lodges it to where he had strike him before, causing the royal to fall miserly to the ground groaning as more blood poured out of him.

This gave the captain his time to flee, along with the rest of his crew. Leaving the children behind to deal with the mess that he had caused to them. He cared not what they thought, or how badly they all were hurt. He had gotten what he wanted. What he had searched for years now. It was not an easy thing to come by, but he had achieved it. He smiled at his victory, as he rushed to the ship along with his men. X had marked the spot. The captain had found his lost treasure, Princess Sofia. His beloved daughter.


End file.
